Don't Close The Book
by Maddybabbi
Summary: Song fiction to Don't Close The Book by Honor Society. Shane and Mitchie are hit with unexpected surprises. RE-UPLOADED due to lack of reviews Please review :D


**Hi, this song-fic took the longest to right out of everything I have written. I really put my heart into this. I love this song, yes, I know in the song, it kind of ends sad, but I just had to make it happy :)**

**And I kind of took some verses/bridge etc out, as they were like irrelevant :P**

**So this is kind of my aspect on the song, so please review :) **

**Follow me on twitter: maddiebutler if i get like more followers, i'll start tweeting about what i'm writing atm, and give you little snippets!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own camp rock, jonas brothers, demi lovato, or the song or Honor Society :/ Which really sucks :/**

**However! I do own the plot :D ALLL MIIIINE :D**

**Go read!**

**

* * *

  
**

_In chapter one, you were my summer crush_

_Chilled at the beach from dawn to dusk_

_Under my umbrella_

'Dude, just talk to her!' my band mate, and best friend Nate told me,

'But, what if she doesn't want to talk to me, because she thinks I'm like what the media says?' To say I was scared of that happening is a great understatement!

'Nate, it's obvious, Shane has a…CRUSH!' Jason said while skipping into the room with a, wait a minute,

'Jase! You're a genius!' I screeched, while rushing out of the cabin, which Nate and Jason were skipping round singing 'Shane has a…CRUSH!' As I was running out I heard Jason ask Nate,

'I know I am but, Nate how am I a genius?'

'Who knows Jase, who knows!'

I ran into the kitchen, and walked around hoping to find someone.

'Hello!?' I called, it seemed as if nobody was in here. I was about to leave when a voice said,

'Hi! Is there anything I can help with?' I turned around expecting to find someone, who worked in here,

'Umm, do you know where I can find a member of kitchen staff?' I asked the figure, I couldn't quite tell who it was, as the figure was in shadow, all I knew that she's a girl!

'Haha, yes, I'm here aren't I!?' she asked, I laughed,

Sorry, I didn't think you worked in here! Anyway umm, do you have any cupcakes?'

'That's okay! Cupcakes…I'll need to make some!' I still had no idea who this girl was, she then walked out of the shadow, and my breath hitched in my throat. It was her,

'Uhh, do you want me to help you make the cupcakes Mitchie?' she looked up surprised,

'What?' I asked,

'Well, one, Shane Gray has offered to help, and how do you know my name?'

'You know, I'm nothing like the media says, I've never even walked off a video shoot!'

'Then, why are you here?'

'Because, the guys and I decided to take a break, and help Uncle Brown with camp.'

'Oh, I'm sorry about you know, I just assumed that…'

'Hey no worries!' I said while moving over to help her make cupcakes,

'So how do you know my name?'

'You're in my hip-hop class!'

'I know but, nobody knows me, I'm a nobody!'

'Hey!' I said, pulling her to face me, 'You're not a nobody! From what I know, you have loads of friends! And you're are really nice!' Mitchie blushed and smiled shyly,

'Thanks,' she mumbled.

Soon we had cooked and iced the cupcakes,

'So why did you want cupcakes anyway?'

'Uhh, I was hoping to give them to you, but I guess you don't want them!'

'Well, I wouldn't mind eating a few…'

'right…'

'Hint, hint!' I laughed as Mitchie moved her hand further towards the cakes, then all of a sudden her hand changed direction and grabbed a handful of flour and tossed it in my face.

'Oh! No you didn't!'

'Oh yes I did!' she screeched as she started running around the kitchen, I started chasing her. We both had handfuls of flour, and began throwing it at each other. All of a sudden the kitchen door flew open, and revealed a woman who looked in 40's,

'What is going on here?' she asked, I could tell, she was trying hard not to laugh,

'Uhh, well…' I started,

'Shane asked for some cupcakes, so we made some then I threw flour on his face, and now he's chasing me trying to get me back!'

'Mija! You go girl!' Mitchie laughed, as I stood there confused. Who was this woman!

'Thanks mum, I just need to do something…' It all clicked, the cook was Mitchie's mum, oh, well it could be a really good advantage if your girlfriend's mum was a cook, WOH! Girlfriend! Woh, Shane dude, think straight, think of now!

All of a sudden, another handful of flour was thrown in my face, I opened my eyes and glared at Mitchie, I then ran up to her, and dug my face into her hair, getting her hair all floury. Mitchie's mum started laughing,

'You two, get cleaned up, and then you can eat some cupcakes. We did as we were told, and then we ate a handful of cupcakes.

I woke up, to a bright light coming into my room. I looked around, and found Jason and Nate still sound asleep, I tried to get back to sleep, but it just didn't work, so I decided to take a walk. I walked up to the dock, and saw a figure that had quickly become familiar,

'Hey!' I said, Mitchie jumped up and then sighed, realizing it was me,

'Hi, gosh Shane, you startled me!' I laughed and sat down next to her,

'What are you doing up so early?'

'Couldn't sleep, you?'

'Ditto.' Mitchie looked at me, and laughed, I looked at her as if she was mad,

'Why are you laughing?'

'You said ditto! I haven't heard anyone say ditto for years!' I then started laughing along with her. Soon it began to start raining, and pretty soon we were going to be soaked, if I didn't have my umbrella,

'Shane, we're going to get soaked!'

'No we wont, I have my umbrella!' I said while pulling out my umbrella. Mitchie laughed and we sat under the umbrella, all through the day, till it turned dark.

_In chapter two, it got more serious_

_Changed from you and me to them and us_

_But we fell like the autumn leafs_

_But the leaves got swept away_

_And the rain bled us off the page_

I was walking to the kitchen a week later, hoping to see Mitchie. I walked into the kitchen and spotted two girls making burgers. One had curly blonde hair, and was wearing leopard print leggings with a stripy dress, and the other one had long, straight brown hair and was wearing washed blue jeans, and a green top, that was Mitchie. I walked over silently, then the curly haired girl spotted me. I put my finger to my lips, signaling her to not say a word, she nodded and started saying,

'So Mitchie, how about we practice for Final Jam after this?'

'Yeah, sure…' I then hugged her from behind and she screamed,

'Shane!' I laughed then pulled her into a normal hug,

'Hey Mitch!' we pulled apart and beamed at each other,

'Okay lovers! We are making burgers here!' Curly haired girl said. Mitchie blushed and said,

'Shane this is Caitlyn, Cait this is Shane,' I smiled and hugged Caitlyn briefly. Hmm, maybe Nate will like her.

'So Mitchie, if it's okay with you and Caitlyn, do you want to go have a canoe ride after dinner?'

Mitchie looked at Caitlyn, who nodded, then looked at me and said,

'Sure, I'd love to!'

So after dinner, Mitchie and I went for a canoe ride. It was silent until I put my oars down,

'Mitchie, I know we've only known each other, what, 2 weeks, but I really like you, and I was wondering if you would like to be, umm, my girlfriend?' to say Mitchie was shocked is in understatement, she took a breath in and nodded so hard I thought that her head would fall off. I leaned in slowly, making sure that if Mitchie wanted, she could pull away, she didn't so I kissed her. It was nothing like any other kisses I've ever had in my life, this kiss made me feel sparks; gosh, now I sound like a girl!

The next day I walked to the dock, as I was meeting Mitchie there. When I got there, I saw Mitchie sitting on the edge of the dock, looking out to the lake,

'Hey Mitch,' I said while sitting down next to her, she didn't reply, but she laid down on my lap. I sat there confused for a minute, until I heard her sob quietly,

'Mitch! What's the matter?' I asked panicking, as I pulled her up to a sitting position,

'They…and…I…fall…mock…Shane!' at the end of her very uninformative sentence she grabbed hold of me and held me close. 10 minutes later, Mitchie had stopped crying enough to talk,

'Shane, they don't like that we're together!' I looked at her aghast

'Who?' I asked,

'Everyone, apart my mum, Caitlyn and Lola!'

'What have they said exactly?'

'That because you're 3 years older than me, it's almost pedophile like, and that because of your attitude, you're going to turn me into a clone!' and with that she started crying again. I held her close to me, and rocked us gently.

I was as angry as a bull, if someone said something wrong, stepped anywhere wrong, I would erupt.

'Don't worry Mitch, if they can't accept us, it's their loss, its them and us.' Mitchie nodded and hugged me; we stayed hugging for hours.

Later that evening, I was sitting outside my cabin, strumming my guitar. All of a sudden, I spotted Mitchie sit across from me,

'Shane, we need to talk,'

'Of course, what's up?'

'I don't think it's good for us if we stay together, I mean, you're a superstar, and I'm a small town girl, and hardly anyone approves of us, so I guess what I'm saying, is that, I'm breaking up with you,' I sat there shocked, I thought we had both agreed to follow our hearts, not our heads,

'But Mitchie…'

'No Shane, if you talk, I will think it through, and I can't do that, I need to do what's best, and that is this,' without warning she kissed me,

'I love you, and I always will,' she muttered, and with that she then looked at me, and ran off. The rest of the summer, I was in depression. In fact after camp I was depressed.

_Please don't tell me this is the end of the story_

_Don't close the book on me, don't you close the book on me_

_We've gone our separate ways, we'll meet up on another page_

_Don't close the book on me, don't you close the book on me_

_In chapter three, went off and chased the dream_

_To get your ghost that's haunting me_

_It was scarier to be without you_

_But I know that in the end_

_Need some time to take a pen_

_And write this chapter of my own_

Every concert, show, appearance, anywhere I walked, I hoped to see Mitchie. I hoped she would come running back, but I guess she wasn't bothered about me, although, I just couldn't bring myself to think that.

It's like her ghost; her soul was haunting me. Wherever I turned I thought, heard, sometimes felt Mitchie's presence. It was scary, and freaked me out more when I could almost see her, especially when it was a random girl in the crowd. I wish I could write my life, if I could, I know exactly what it would be.

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Please don't tell me this is the end of the story_

_Don't close the book on me, don't you close the book on me_

_We've gone our separate ways, well meet up on another page_

_Don't close the book on me, don't you close the book on me _

It was our last concert of our tour. We had just come off stage; I walked into my dressing room and sat down with my head in my hands on the sofa. It had been the best concert of the tour, yet the worst. For some reason, I had had this feeling that Mitchie would come back, but no avail, nothing ever happens if I wish it to happen.

I must have sat there for half an hour, until Nate and Jason came in,

'Dude, go have a shower, you smell disgusting!' I looked up at them and nodded.

15 minutes later, I came out of the shower, fully dressed. My hair was still damp, and was beginning to curl, but I didn't care.

We started to walk out to our bus. This is weird; normally there is a load of fans here. Normally right now, I would be being shouted at with marriage proposals from every direction. But I didn't complain. Nate and Jason were in front of me, and had now got into the bus, I was about to walk onto the bus when I heard the voice I've wanted to here for months,

'Shane!' I turned around abrubtly to face my reason for living, my angel.

'Mitchie?'

'Shane!' she ran up to me and hugged me,

'Wait a minute, why are you here? Why didn't you call, or anything!? Why did you split up with me?'

'I'm here to see you, I didn't call, because I wasn't aloud to, and I split up with you because I had to,'

'I don't get it,'

'I was threatened my Tess, and her brother, which by the way, is now in jail, that they would kill me in the most disgusting way possible if I didn't split up with you, and if I was in contact with you, they were watching my every move, so I got hold of Nate's number through Caitlyn, and rang him, and we got Tess and her brother sent to jail, and her mum now has no record deal,' Mitchie explained, 'and you remember what I last said to you, when I split up with you?'

'No Shane, if you talk, I will think it through, and I can't do that, I need to do what's best, and that is this,' I said confused,

'No, I said 'I love you, and always will,' I smiled,

'I love you too angel,'

'Angel?' she asked,

'Yes, you're my angel, my soul,' Mitchie broke out into a grin. All of a sudden it started raining, within 10 seconds, we were both drenched. I looked at Mitchie, and we gazed into each others eyes,

'Promise, if anything like this ever happens again, tell me, we will find away around any threat,' I requested,

'I promise popstar,'

'*cough* Rockstar *cough*'

'Oh shut up,' and with that Mitchie leaned up and we kissed,

'I love you,' I said pulling back a little,

'Love you too, but shut up,' I chuckled and kissed Mitchie sealing our promise, and expressing our feelings in one.

Well, I guess you Don't have to Close The Book when life get's bad, you just have to carry on reading. Each chapter holds a different story on it's own.

**Hope you guys enjoyed :) Next chapter of Close to You should be out by the weekend, so if you haven't, go check that out!**

**Please review (:**

**Maddie x**


End file.
